Due to the lack of adequate supplies of refined hydrocarbon fuels relative to increasing global demand and high usage of hydrocarbon fuels, the cost of gasoline for the powering of typical road cars and trucks has escalated. Higher fuel costs are driven by foreign nations that control the global rates of oil production. In addition, domestic oil refineries have been limited in their production capacity by damage to these facilities inflicted hurricane. Also, politically driven global markets are often controlled by constrained foreign oil supplies so that higher costs of hydrocarbon fuels can be derived. Consequently, road and air travel in the USA is largely being self-curtailed to special needs and shortened trips so that the costs of travel can be constrained. By limiting normal mileage usage, drivers and fliers are striving to realize savings in their fuel costs. Accordingly, significant reductions in merchant sales and lesser profits are being imposed upon our roadside businesses. Further, added transportation expenses due to higher fuel costs necessary for rapid interstate trucking transportation as well as shorter road deliveries of their goods are causing many small businesses to hesitate in their plans to avail new job opportunities to our national work force. This disruption in car and aircraft usage is being felt across our nation and these factors act to weaken the growth of our national economy.
The rate of fuel consumption used by a standard car, truck or aircraft can be alleviated by introducing unique air injection approaches to vehicle afterbody designs.
In particular, a typical prior art notch-backed car suffers high base drag contributions in two local regions; namely, its separated afterbody base flow regions (see FIG. 1) and that of its externally side-mounted, blunt based rearview mirrors (both left and right hand units, see FIG. 3). In FIG. 1, unsteady L-shaped vortex 1 and arch-vortex formations 2 are shown. Separated flow 3 from the roof is also shown with trailing vortices 4.